Perfect
by RenikaChan
Summary: They say Fuji Syusuke is perfect. Tezuka Kunimitsu knew from the moment he saw Fuji that he wasn't. Oneshot. R&R!


**Title: Perfect**

**Summary: They say Fuji Syusuke is perfect. Tezuka Kunimitsu knew from the moment he saw Fuji that he wasn't.**

**Disclaimer: This story is a small extract from the episodes. The last few ones, when Fuji played against Tezuka. I just felt so touched of their relationship that I just _had_ to write something about it! Please read and review, thanks!**

No one is ever perfect, and never will any one be. Everyone will have flaws that they can't change and they will have to continue to live on with it. Some try to change, for better or worse, it did not matter to them. The same goes for tensai Fuji Syusuke.

What other people say, it's not necessarily true. People like to exaggerate things. Rumors are hardly true, especially those that sound _too good to be true_. They just never were, and they were only fantasies made up by people.

Fuji Syusuke was known as the tensai of Seigaku, ever so perfect in tennis, always winning, forever and the best. Had he never lost before? Who knew? It might have been kept secret, or maybe it _was _true he had never lost before.

Any one heard of a perfect person in this world? So far, many haven't. Neither has Tezuka Kunimitsu. Tezuka knew, from the moment he laid eyes on him, the real Fuji wasn't what he showed the world. He wanted to find the real Fuji Syusuke, the one behind the smile, the one behind the perfection.

"Tezuka-kun, how about we have a game after school? Secretly, since secondary ones aren't allowed to play." Fuji smiled cheerily as he asked Tezuka for a game.

Why had Tezuka agreed to play with Fuji that day? Because he wanted to see the real Fuji. He wanted to find the person. Not this smiling boy standing in front of him.

And why had Fuji asked Tezuka for a game? Because something about Tezuka intrigued him. Tezuka had a certain air around him, drawing the secondary ones closer to him. They respected and trusted in him, everyone, Oishi, Kawamura, Inui and even himself. He'd given his heart to this boy just like the rest of the others, based on tennis.

Tezuka was late for the game, but he still came, and Fuji was grateful, for he was afraid Tezuka might ditch him the last minute. When they played, Tezuka did not perform as Fuji expected. His happiness got lesser and lesser as each weak ball came flying towards him. Then, Tezuka dropped the racquet.

Jumping over the net, he rushed to Tezuka, "Tezuka-san, are you all right? If you weren't feeling well, you shouldn't have come."

In which, Tezuka replied, "It was a promise."

Those four words nearly broke Fuji. Angrily, he grabbed Tezuka's shirt. His blue eyes stared coldly at him, "What's the point? What is the point? There is no point playing with an injured person! Tell me why! Being like this…Winning like this, I'll never be satisfied! I'll never be happy! Tezuka!"

Looking down, slightly ashamed, Tezuka apologized, "Sorry, Fuji-san."

Letting Tezuka down slowly, Fuji regained his composure and replied, "Next time then. When you are better."

And that was it. They've never played against each other since then. Yes, they watched each other carefully when they played against other opponents. But they did not play against each other. They'd just avoid the whole thing altogether, like a line neither dared to cross.

But they continued to hang out together. They'd watched the first fall of snow together before. The beautiful white snowflakes…and Fuji thought, _With Tezuka, I felt as if I could reach heights that were so out of reach. But with Tezuka…With Tezuka, it's different. I get what I really want. Even if it was just a fantasy._

Then, they came to their third and last year in Seigaku. Suddenly, there was an announcement that Tezuka was to go to Germany to heal his arm. Fuji and Tezuka had met up on the roof that day.

"Germany. It's far away."

"Yes it is."

"When will you come back?"

"I don't know."

Fuji remained silent. He tilted his head, his blue eyes examining the azure blue sky.

"When I come back, I can play with anyone, anytime."

Fuji stared at Tezuka. "Anytime…anyone?"

"Yes, anyone."

"Anyone… … …"

The rest were left unsaid. Tezuka left and Fuji continued his spot as a regular.

That day…after he had played against Echizen Ryoma, and everyone had left, leaving Fuji alone with Tezuka.

"Why didn't you do your best?"

Fuji's eyes snapped open for a minute before closing them again, "Haven't I always been like this, Tezuka? What is your goal in playing tennis anyway?"

"To win."

The two words, short and simple, made no sense to tensai Fuji Syusuke.

"To me, tennis is just another game," he confessed. "Just a game. No need to win…losing is all right. I never did try my best. Not once."

"Fuji."

He looked up to the tall and intimidating Tezuka Kunimitsu, captain of Seigaku.

Fuji smiled, closing his eyes again. "If I'm an obstacle, please remove me from the Regulars."

"Fuji."

"I'm serious. I've never experienced the want to win. Never. It's just a video game after another. I won for Yuuta against Mizuki, and won for Tachibana against Kirihara. _I _don't want to win."

Oh, how much Fuji dreaded yet anticipated the day of Tezuka's return! He knew something: Playing tennis against Tezuka would change _him_, and maybe he was afraid of that. He didn't want to change. He wasn't perfect, he knew, but still, he was afraid of changing.

But still, they played, in their last year.

Tezuka won, 7-6. Fuji cried. He really did, the tears flowing down his precious face. "This is how it feels like to lose, isn't it?"

He grabbed Tezuka's hand. They were still friends, and because Tezuka's love for tennis and his friendship with Fuji, he changed him. Fuji will become better. Tezuka will also be happier, much happier, for his friend who had been known as perfect, but never was.

* * *

**Don't forget to review! Click the GO button now! Thanks!**


End file.
